


Сталкер

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Просто обычный день из жизни Цветик-сэмпая...
Relationships: Arfografiya-kun/Cvetik-sempai, Арфография-кун/Цветик-сэмпай
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2 левел: визуал, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Сталкер

**Author's Note:**

> chemistryislife **15** likes  
**chemistyislife** Отличный весенний день, погода располагает к прогулкам! #весна.  May 25, 2020 **oneofthepeople** Бро, за тобой опять следит этот мелкий хрен!

    

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
